


P.H.I.L.

by madammina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wrote it a few years ago, This is a GLTAS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for One Good Eye to get a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.H.I.L.

P.h.i.l.  
“You were dreaming again. You seemed unhappy, so I woke you up.” Red Lantern Melinda May squinted through the suddenly bright lights and the loud male voice. “Green Lantern Nick Fury would be unhappy if you were not sleeping well. I have made blueberry pancakes for you, but I can bring in cereal if you prefer.” She rolled off the white cot before gritting her teeth and beginning a precise stretch.

“Fine. But that does not mean I’ll cooperate with his plans.” She took a long sip of water from the container by her bed before she spat it out in the white sink. “I do not see the point of me visiting this planet.”

“We are meeting Indigo Lantern Clint Barton, and the scientists Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to discuss my new parts. Also, to meet Natasha Romanoff.”

“You’ve met her before.”

“But now she’s a Blue Lantern. She matches well with Indigo Lantern Clint Barton. She also desires to meet you.”

May finished combing her hair then yanked the hair from the brush.

“Do you have a name, or will I just keep calling you prison ship?”

“No, I do not have a name. But Green Lantern Nick Fury calls me ‘my one good eye’.” The voice followed her as she strode down the corridor. “Also, you will be carrying my programming to my mobile body. Please be careful.”

“Why me? ”

“Because, Nick Fury saw how you talked to the female Kree yesterday.”  
***  
“It LIVES!” was the first thing My One Good Eye heard.

“Because I reminded you to use my blue energy to jump start the rig. You can not have the Will to live without something to Hope for.” A red haired woman dressed in blue stood at the bottom of the bed. “Tony…”

“I do not wish to be called It. May you use male pronouns to refer to me?” He could see May, the red energy almost crackling off her as Clint tried to edge around her so he could stand by Natasha. Tony was opposite her, chest out with a greasy wrench in his right while Bruce measured My One Good Eye’s vitals on the left.

“Not now, I have a bone to pick-”

“Tony.” Bruce interrupted by putting a hand over Tony’s shoulder. “You can argue later. My One Good Eye, your Body can be taken apart and reassembled whenever you wish, and is synced up to the Helicarrier. Maria Hill is up there now with Nick Fury. They’ll return in a few minutes. ”

**  
May bared her teeth at The Blue Lanterns argument with the scientist, then flew off. The wind whipped through her hair as each hill rose to meet her. One hill called to her, and she quietly landed.

“I was told not to leave your side.” My One Good Eye said as he landed behind her. “Not until they prove it’s true that you received your ring the same day you left the war on your planet.” Someone had a sense of humor. That suit looked ridiculous next to her red lantern armor, especially with those green lines. But Natasha must have had a larger role, there’s no way his eyes could be that blue by just running off a green lantern energy core.

He turned as a sound drifted up to him. Clint was out, apparently. He ran a hand along a large, black, stallion as it began to nibble some grass. “Why are horses so big?” He asked in eagerness. “I am well aware of their dimensions but their size in person is remarkable." May stopped baring her teeth as she looked at the excitement on his somewhat metallic face.

"Yes, I got it the same day. I was sent to free some civilians, but everyone else died, or the Purple Man got them, before I reached the building where they were held. I took down the Purple Man, but many civilians died by my hands. The ring came five minutes later.”

“Why are you telling me?” He tilted his head.

“Because, you’re a tool to them too. They don’t get woken up from their nightmares by you. They don’t have their favorite breakfast waiting for them when they wake up. ”

“Negative, Indigo Lantern Clint Barton represents compassion. It is highly likely that he makes breakfast for blue lantern Natasha Romanoff. ” he turned back to look at the horse. A brown mare was now grazing in the field. Natasha was out too, resting her head on Clint as she tried to meditate in the warm sun. May could smell the cut grass as the horses grazed. My One Good Eye continued to stare.

“Besides that. And we can’t keep calling you My One Good Eye. If you need to go undercover, which is why I suspect you got a very good mobile body like that. Your current name is too long to call out.”

“What do you suggest?”

“In my language, the name "Phil” means “Lover of Horses.”

“Yes, that seems good. From now on, call me Phil.”

“If you call me Melinda.”


End file.
